


Bad Day - Prinxiety

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Virgil has a bad day, and Roman tries to help with some of his charm... and when that doesn't work, he uses puppies.





	Bad Day - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tumblr is going to hell, so I'm reuploading all of my work here. There's not a lot to any of them, but I enjoyed writing them. So, here you go. 
> 
> After moving on part 2, I just had to write something. And thus, this little pile of fluff appeared.

When he woke up, Virgil knew that it was going to be a bad day. He just knew. And when a headache, along with the grogginess from waking up furtherd that thought, he just groaned. And honestly, alarm clocks are annoying, okay?

Any way he looked at it, he just wasn’t feeling it today. So when a certain flamboyant trait tried talking to him, all he could manage was a grunt, before he went scurrying back to his room to drown his sorrows in Evanescence and hours of tumblr.

What he didn’t expect, was for Princey to interrupt him.

“Hey, uh, Virge. You feeling… okay?” Roman asked, cautiously. This was anxiety he was talking to, so he didn’t want to say anything that might upset the trait. After all, that probably what Virgil was expecting.

“Oh, hey Princey. Not really, bad day really,” Virge replied, messing with the zip on his hoodie. His eyes glanced around before continuing. “Do you want to come in?”

Roman faltered for a second, before nodding. Anxiety stepped aside, allowing the fanciful side into his room.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather be distracted by something… adorable?” Roman asked, smiling slightly. Virgil cast a confused glance at him.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well…” Princey conjured a little puppy, a German Shepherd to be exact. Virgil’s eyes lit up. It may not have seemed like it after the moving on videos, but he really liked dogs. A lot. So much so, that as soon as he saw the little ball of fluff, he started petting it, letting out little laughs as he watched the excited doggo roll around.

Roman watched this unfold, glad that he could get the anxious trait to calm down and smile, if only for a short while.

Anxiety had moved so he was leant against Roman, stroking the dog almost lazily. Roman’s cheeks tinted pink at this. And slowly, Virgil’s eyes began to drift shut, his dreams being filled with cute dogs and a certain cute trait.


End file.
